


Of Daughters and Doubts

by ice23hot



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: BABIES BABIES BABIES, F/M, Fluff, Late night talks, Pregnancy, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice23hot/pseuds/ice23hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered how Cress had teared up and laughed with joy, clutching his hand and repeating the doctor’s words. He had leaned over to kiss the top of her head with the intent to hide the fear on his face. Of course, he had previously acknowledged the fact that the baby could be a girl, but it hadn’t seemed like a real possibility until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Daughters and Doubts

Thorne had never realized that there was a bunny on the ceiling.

Or maybe he had been staring up at the ceiling for so long that it looked like there were shapes dancing there. 

He let out a small groan and forced himself to close his eyes, rolling over onto his side. He tried to coax on some semblance of drowsiness, but his mind was just too alert. He was tempted to roll back over and stare at the ceiling; perhaps it was preferable to overthinking the day’s events. With a sigh of resignation, Thorne opened one eye to peer at the sleeping form beside him, and found that she was already peering back at him.

“You need to sleep,” he mumbled, voice low. 

Cress ignored this, reaching out to take his hand in her own. Her brow furrowed. “What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, just that my wife shouldn’t be awake at three in the morning.”

Cress scowled. “I have an excuse; the baby was pressing on my bladder again. You’re the one I’m worried about.”

“The only thing you should worry about is peeing the bed, b –” was all Thorne could say before getting a pillow to the face. 

“If this little girl is anything like you, I’m going to have my hands full,” said Cress, feigning anger. “You may have to pay for that little comment when I get back.” After a few tries she managed to get up, swatting Thorne’s steadying hand away before shuffling towards the bathroom. 

If this little girl is anything like you…. Thorne was determined that Cress never find out how uneasy that statement made him. He flopped back onto his pillow, trying to push away the doubt that had overshadowed him since that afternoon. 

They could’ve found out the sex of the baby a while ago; Cress insisted she wanted to be surprised, but had caved and begged the doctor to tell them just that afternoon. 

_Congratulations, it’s a girl!_

He remembered how Cress had teared up and laughed with joy, clutching his hand and repeating the doctor’s words. He had leaned over to kiss the top of her head with the intent to hide the fear on his face. Of course, he had previously acknowledged the fact that the baby could be a girl, but it hadn’t seemed like a real possibility until now.

Rascals like him shouldn’t have daughters.

Cress finally shuffled back into the room, her blonde hair looking adorably tousled in the light of the bedside lamp. She grimaced slightly as she eased her way back into bed, one hand on her extended belly.

“I was planning on sleeping tonight, but it looks like little Miss Thorne has other ideas,” she said, her grumpy tone betrayed by her fond countenance. “She sure is kicking a lot.”  
Thorne merely grunted, which earned a look from his wife.

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve been acting strangely since this afternoon.”

Thorne sighed. “We can talk about it some other time. You need to get some rest.”

Cress propped herself up on one elbow, raising one eyebrow reproachfully. “I think we should talk about it now.” Thorne watched her face fall in one sudden movement. “Is it – Is it about the visit to the doctor today? Are you…mad that the baby is a girl?”

“Whoa there,” Thorne said quickly, terrified by the tears that were now welling up in his wife’s eyes. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear; the hand lingered there, running down her soft cheek. Stars, she was beautiful. “No, of course I’m not mad about the baby. It’s just…” He sighed, his eyes flitting down to Cress’ stomach. “I’m scared.”

Admitting that outright was not something he had expected to do, but it was easier than fueling his wife’s notion that he was rejecting the child. Cress’ mouth opened and closed, clearly searching for something to say. Her worried face softened as he lay a gentle hand on her belly. 

“The great Carswell Thorne, scared of a baby?” Her tone was teasing, but the weight of the phrase lay between them almost tangibly.

“I haven’t done anything to deserve a daughter,” Thorne elaborated after a few moments of meaningful silence. Two pairs of blue eyes met in the dim light. “Before I met you, I treated spaceships with more respect than I showed any woman. What if the kid meets someone like me, a shameless flirt with dishonorable intentions?” He laughed, a bitter sound from deep in his throat. “There’s no way I can be a good example to an innocent little girl.” 

His wife considered his words for a moment, placing her hand atop his on her belly. “But you’ll love her, right?”

“Damn kid’s already got me wrapped around her little finger.”

“Then you’re a good example to her already,” said Cress. “It’s important to love, isn’t it?” 

“That’s pretty cheesy, Darnel,” Thorne chuckled, “but I’ll take it, I guess.”

“I’m serious,” Cress insisted, her mouth drawing into its signature pout. “She’s going to love you for who you are, just like me. Besides, if she’s anything like you, she might be the one doing the shameless flirting!”

She laughed at the look of horror on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love these two crazy kids so much. Comments are much appreciated. Too corny? Too fluffy? Should I continue? Let me know!


End file.
